Expect the Unexpected
by trinigyal123
Summary: Join Percy and Annabeth as they go through the stress of PARENTAL CONTROL!
1. Chapter 1

Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in San Francisco. The sun's rays were softly caressing the faces of people all ages. Apollo must be in a good mood today. There was a slight breeze blowing making sure the day never got too hot. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were walking down the street to Annabeth's house, hand in hand, enjoying the beautiful day. They slowly approached the two stories, white, suburban house just enjoying each other's company. As they came near to the door of their destination, the person who greeted them was not one that they expected.

Instead it was Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, and also Annabeth's mom.

"Good afternoon," Athena greeted them cheerfully but there was an evil and mischievous glint in her eyes that was unmistakeable.

"Mother, not to sound rude or anything but what are you doing here?" Annabeth questioned while Percy was shocked into silence. But before she could answer one of the strangest things happened (and they had seen a lot of strange things) a TV crew was revealed to of been hiding behind the door.

The only things that registered in Percy's and Annabeth's mind was shock, disbelief and bewilderment. Seems like there are a lot of surprises in store for Percy and Annabeth today, not that that's unusual. Before they could even say 'what' they were blinded by the red light that meant the camera was recording.

"Welcome to Parental Control! In today's episode Athena thinks her daughter Annabeth is perfect but hates her boyfriend. Percy and Annabeth have been dating for two years and Annabeth thinks they're a match made in heaven but her mom has other ideas. Today Percy will have to watch his girlfriend go out on two dates with guys that Athena has chosen. Stay tuned into Parental Control!" a voice off camera said.

* * *

**Yes I know it's short but remember it's just the begining!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: For this chapter and the last I do not own PJO**

Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 2

"… _Stay tuned into Parental Control!" a voice off camera said._

Suddenly Percy and Annabeth were dragged inside by Athena. They were led into a white living room with brown leather couches that looked lived in. There was a flat screen TV hanging on wall and the wall opposite was left bare. The living room in a whole looked warm and inviting. A place where a family could spend their evening having fun.

"Mom, why are you doing this?" Annabeth all but screamed.

"I thought it would be funny," Athena smirked.

"You planned this with Hermes didn't you?" Percy asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, yes I did," Athena continued smirking devilishly. Percy groaned while Annabeth rolled her eyes and started muttering under her breath while trying to find a way out of this.

"And before you even try anything, there is no way you could get out of this," Athena said the evil glint in her eyes glowing profusely along with uncontrolled amusement.

"How did you know that's what I was trying to do?"

"1) Your mumbling and 2) I am a goddess you know."

"Fine," Annabeth muttered. "But you know I'm just going to pick Percy in the end anyway right?"

At that Percy beamed brighter than the sun and wrapped his arms securely around Annabeth.

"Yes, I know, but a goddess can still hope," Athena shrugged.

"Out of curiosity, what kind of guys did you pick for Annabeth?" Percy asked somewhat nervously.

"Jealous?" Annabeth asked with a raise of her eyebrow. Percy just smiled sheepishly in response which just amused Annabeth even more.

"You'll see," Athena smirked. She has been doing that a lot lately.

The camera crew stepped out of the kitchen where they had been checking their various high-tech cameras. The invisible host said,"Ok, we're back on the air in 3, 2, and 1. Welcome back to Parental Control!"

"My choice should be arriving any minute now," As Athena said that the doorbell rang. Athena went to get the door and when she returned, she had the nerdiest looking guy ever following her. He had greasy dark brown/black hair, sickly pale skin and had zits all over his face. He was wearing a plaid sweater vest and suspenders along with a pair of trousers pulled up to his chest. He also had big horn rimmed glasses. Percy and Annabeth took one look at him and started laughing hysterically.

"This is Walter Sid," Athena introduced, pointing to Walter. "And that is my intelligent daughter, Annabeth, and her dim-witted kelp head of a boyfriend Percy," she pointed at each person respectively.

"Percy," Walter laughed. "What kind of name is Percy?"

"A better one than Walter," Percy snapped.

"Ok so why don't you two go on your date now," Athena said trying to prevent Percy from killing Walter. Annabeth gave Percy a lingering kiss and a hug before she left for her date with Walter.

"Just so you know, I love Percy and am not going to leave him for you," Annabeth told Walter matter-of-factly before they left.

"Am sure I could persuade you with the date I have planned," Walter _tried_ to say seductively (key word being _tried_) adding a wink although it looked more like an eye twitch.

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"Am not going to continue with that pointless argument. Where is your car?" Annabeth asked looking around her driveway for a car.

"Car? Oh no we're walking." Walter said as he started to walk down the driveway.

"Well where are we going then?"

"It's a surprise," Walter said with another wink that looked more like an eye twitch.

"So," Annabeth said uncomfortable with the awkward silence. "Do you like Greek Mythology?" Annabeth asked trying to make conversation so the date would be less horrible.

"Hell no! It's all just a bunch of useless stories that a bunch of Greek liars came up with. Plus it's just useless stories unlike science which is based on pure facts," Walter said with a disgusted look on his equally disgusting face.

Annabeth did what any other demigod would have done. She punched him in the nose so hard that anyone in a ten mile radius would have heard the loud _CRACK!_ Walter fell to the ground clutching his bloody nose in sheer agony.

"Don't ever say that again! Understand?" Annabeth asked menacingly. After he had nodded, she left the bloody mess also known as Walter on the ground clutching his nose and groaning in pain and sped walked home.


	3. Chapter 3

Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 3

A soon as Annabeth got home the first thing she saw was Percy rolling on the floor laughing.

"That's my girl!" Percy yelled getting up and picking Annabeth up and twirling her around.

"Percy! Put me down!" Annabeth giggled. When Annabeth's feet touched the ground, Percy crashed his lips to hers kissing her passionately.

They only separated five minutes later when someone purposely cleared their throat. Percy and Annabeth were as scarlet as tomatoes while Athena glared at Percy and gave Annabeth a disappointed look.

"Ok so your next date should be arriving any minute now," said Athena. Ding! Dong! "That's him. Oh and by the way I would just like the record to state that Hermes chose this next person not me."

"Ok now I'm scared." Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and he in turn gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

In walked Athena with the new mysterious date.

"Everyone, this is Brad," Athena said while pointing towards Brad. Brad had beach blonde hair, crystal clear blue eyes and sun-kissed skin. He was either a stereotypical California guy or a mini Apollo!

"Hey there, beautiful," Brad said giving Annabeth a blindingly white smile.

"Um…Hi…" Annabeth said apprehensively.

"Isn't that cute she's already stuttering in front of me." Brad grinned. Annabeth, Percy and even Athena gave Brad their death glare which he shrank back at.

"That is my genius of a daughter, Annabeth and her seaweed brained boyfriend, Percy who I may like more than you," Athena said a look of disgust plastered across her face.

"Trust me you will like me more, sweetheart," Brad said obnoxiously.

"Yup I definitely like Percy more. So if you all excuse me I need to go kill…uh… have a word with Hermes right now," Athena said before walking out the door.

"Come on babe let's go." Brad grabbed Annabeth's arm and dragged her (reluctantly) out of the house.

Percy turned to the camera man and said, "The date will end in twenty minutes."

"No way fifteen for the most. That guy is a total jack…err…jerk."

"Do you want to make a bet?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure."

Meanwhile outside Brad was showing Annabeth his new red sports car.

"This is my precious baby,"

"Ok…" Annabeth said not really caring.

"Are you ready for some fun babes?"

"No."

"Err…ok?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and if I did we would have had a Percabeth reunion by now**

**So sorry for the late update guys! I lost the book I had written this story in plus I had exams. Today is the first official start of summer day for me though! Also thanks to all those who reviewed, favourite and alerted this story! You guys are the best!**

"Where are we going anyway?" Annabeth asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"It's a surprise sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart." A look of icy displeasure was plastered on Annabeth's face. You could swear you were in the arctic with the coldness that was radiating off of Annabeth's rigid form.

Ten minutes later, Brad and Annabeth arrived at their destination which turned out to be a large football **(AN: soccer for Americans) **field. The field had a magnificent carpet of lush emerald green grass that had the air of spectacular maintenance. The two goal posts stood on either side of the field, tall and proud.

"So we're going to play football?" Annabeth asked sceptically.

"Correct. Plus I thought we could make a…little bet," Brad said in a haughty voice that made people think of those spoiled brats who get everything that they want.

"What kind of bet?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

"Just a friendly little wager," Brad said the haughty tone more prominent in his voice now as if he thought that he was absolutely sure he was going to win.

"So then what are we betting?" Annabeth questioned.

"Well if, sorry, when I win you have to kiss me," He said in his annoyingly obnoxious voice.

"And if I win?"

"Well, what do you want?"

"To drive your car," Annabeth said simply but you could see the glint of smug satisfaction shinning in her grey eyes.

"_No!_ No way in hell!" Brad looked as if she had said she wanted to kick him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Well if you're so sure you will win then why not?" Annabeth asked mockingly.

"Fine," Brad muttered defeated.

"I'll go first and you can goalie."

Annabeth started lining up the black and white checked balls in on the field at about twenty feet from the goal posts. She kicked each ball with near perfect aim. Each ball soared through the air so fast that they just passed by as a black and white blur. After each ball was kicked there was a lovely breeze as they travelled through the air. Brad only caught two out of the ten balls kicked and the two that he caught were purely accidently for they had hit him on various parts of the body.

"That was a…ok job. Now let me show you how a real pro does it," Brad said confidently as he strolled at a leisurely pace to the spot where Annabeth was once standing.

He messily lined the footballs up in front of the goal post but only fifteen feet from instead of the twenty feet that Annabeth had accomplished. He kicked each ball with as much might as he could muster, but as compared to Annabeth's skilled kicks his looked merely mediocre. He scored a total of three out of the ten shots that he kicked. He seemed to have just reached the conclusion that he lost because his face morphed from one of arrogance to that of pure surprise. As we all know the skill of a mere mortal cannot compare to that of highly trained demigod. Brad's countenance turned red with rage. He was absolutely livid but you could also see the shock and disbelief shinning in his eyes.

Annabeth, in contrast, was almost jumping with joy, literally. She wouldn't have to kiss that egotistical jerk! Plus she gets to drive his brand new sports car!

"Come on, let's go," Annabeth said while simultaneously sticking out her hands for Brad's car keys.

"Ugh! Fine! Here!" Brad muttered, reaching for the keys in his pocket.

"Excellent. Now let's go," Annabeth said cheerfully.

As they walked back to the car you could hear Brad grumbling obscenities under his breath. The drive back to Annabeth's house was an absolute horror for Brad because Annabeth was purposely driving as recklessly as a drunk driver who was also high. He was almost positive that Annabeth was going to crash his expensive, brand new sports car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise**

When Brad opened the door to Annabeth's house the first thing he saw was Percy's fist connecting to his face.

"Don't ever try to kiss my girlfriend again!" Percy threatened.

"She won't be your girlfriend for much longer!" Brad gasped out, clutching his cheek which was already forming a purple bruise on his tan skin.

Percy growled and nearly tackled Brad into the door if it wasn't for Annabeth walking through it. She took one look at the scene in front of her, rolled her eyes then walked into a different room in search of her mother. Percy shot one more menacing glare at the badly, bruised Brad on the floor before following Annabeth out of the room.

Annabeth and Percy walked into the living room only to find Walter sitting on the couch, his nose wrapped tightly in white bandages. Brad walked in after a few awkward moments of Walter glaring at Percy and Percy glaring back scarily.

"Let me guess, she punched you too?" Walter asked Brad who was still clutching his now swelling cheek.

"No, he did," Brad said jerking his thumb in Percy's direction.

A few more awkward and uncomfortable moments rolled by before Athena finally entered followed by the host and camera crew.

"Ok boys, line up against the wall, "Athena said pointing towards a plain white wall on the opposite side of the room. "It's time to end the show!"

"Yes!" Percy and Annabeth cheered, excited that this torture would end.

The boys lined up against the wall with Percy in the middle, Brad on his left and Walter on his right.

"Annabeth, first you are going to have to get rid of one of the boys then you will choose from the remaining two." Said the host.

"Ok."

"3, 2, 1, action!"

Annabeth turned to face the boys and said, "Alright so I have to get rid of one of you now so…" she then turned to the first one of the guys she never in her life wanted to see again. "Walter. Get out!" she said pointing to the door.

"Whatever you are not that pretty anyway," Walter grumbled on his way to the door.

People had to physically restrain Percy from attacking Walter right then and there. Walter saw what Percy was about to do and quickly bolted out the door.

"So I think my choice is obvious now," Annabeth said locking eyes with Percy. Green on Grey. It was such a loving moment until Brad decided to ruin it.

"I knew you would choose me sweetheart!" Brad exclaimed walking over to Annabeth with is arms opened wide as if he expected Annabeth to jump into them.

"Not you, you insufferable Neanderthal!" Annabeth shrieked. "I pick Percy!"

So Percy did what he thought was the most rational thing, he walked up to Annabeth with a mischievous smirk, dipped her back and kissed her on nation television.

THE END

**So that's the end of Expect the Unexpected! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourite and followed this story! I want to thank all of you! Also since this is the end of one story it means the start of another one. So THG fans look out for my new story which will be posted later on today.**


End file.
